


[Podfic] The Best Laid Plans (Go Awry) by VIII_XIII

by fifteen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: “Cobb is straight, isn’t he?”Arthur snapped his pencil, the sound particularly loud in the quiet of Cobb’s somewhat ostentatious rental BMW that Eames did not personally think was ideal for surveillance. “What?” he asked far too quickly and irritably as he dug in the side pocket of the bag on the floor under his legs for his little manual pencil sharpener. Eames wasn’t sure when Arthur had started using pencils instead of his overpriced refillable ink pens, but he wasn’t going to ask because he suspected that it might be considered creepy that he’d noticed.“Dominic Cobb is straight. Right?” Eames repeated. Arthur, pencil sharpener in hand, just stared at him, stone-faced, for a moment that stretched on so long that Eames actually began to feel uncomfortable.“Gross. That’s not funny. It’s really gross,” Arthur said at last.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Best Laid Plans (Go Awry) by VIII_XIII

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Plans (Go Awry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673338) by [VIII_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIII_XIII/pseuds/VIII_XIII). 



**Listen here:**

****

** **

**Text:** [The Best Laid Plans (Go Awry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673338)

****

**Author:** [VIII_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIII_XIII/pseuds/VIII_XIII)

****

**Reader:** [fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen)

****

**Length:** 00:30:42

****

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-best-laid-plans-go-awry-podfic/The%20Best%20Laid%20Plans%20%28Go%20Awry%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this podfic, please remember to visit the original story and leave some love!


End file.
